Goku
250px |Caption = Artwork from Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods |Creator=Various |Downloadlink = CHOUJIN's version UchihaSSJ's Edit Goku Budokai Hi-Res Theone's Version(Oid) TheOne's Version Human's version SUGIO's version Goku 3D Super Saiyan 4 Kid Goku GT 3D Goku Super Saiyan 2 Hi-Res 3D MugenMundo's Version Ryon's Version LegendTTA's version kid_goku_gt_by_egc_v08_beta Kid Goku GT By EGC Winmugen Mephistopheles edit NeoCide Version Gladiacloud Version Sankiti version SSj3 Goku Ssj GokuZ2 Super Saiyayin Goku 3D supermystery version GokuZ2 Old version Bardock's Version FRS Games PEXTEEN/GOTEN88 http://mugen.the-chronicles.org/forums/downloads.php?do=file&id=1005 SSJ5 Goku Goku Z2 Another Goku Hi-res Pocket Goku |Name = Goku |Origin = Dragon Ball}} Son Goku (birth name Kakarot) is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball franchise. He has been shown in the series from a kid to an adult with his many transformations making him have many M.U.G.E.N creations. He also has been created the most out of all characters from the Dragon Ball series and possibly from any anime in M.U.G.E.N. CHOUJIN's Goku CHOUJIN's Goku is a 6-button character (4 if you don't count Teleportation and Energy Charge). He is a well-balanced character with excellent gameplay and sprites. His somewhat challenging AI makes him a little difficult to take down. All specials will use different sprites and become stronger while using Kai-Oh-Ken. 'Movelist' 'Specials' or || }} or | | }} or || }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' CHOUJIN's Super Goku CHOUJIN has also made a stronger variant of Goku, this time in his Super Saiyan form. All the moves and abilities Son Goku had in Kai-Oh-Ken mode can now be used freely, though his Kamehameha can no longer be rapidly repeated. He has a new teleport move and a teleport Kamehameha. 'Movelist' 'Specials' or || }} or | | }} or || }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power| }} | Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Balthazar & Cybaster's Goku This Goku has a custom-made spriteset which is styled similar to MvC. His gameplay was based off the MvC system with abilities such as Super Jump, Power-up, Chain Combos and Air Combos, Lv1/2/3 Super Combos, as well as Running, Airdashing, a Focus Attack/Projectile Repeller and a unique Emotion System (in the case of Goku, it's a system where he can charge the Genki Dama/Spirit Bomb). He has a 6-button layout (3 punch-and 3 kick buttons). This character was meant to break the negativity towards DBZ characters in M.U.G.E.N, which was caused due to most of them being overpowered, unbalanced, and overly flashy. Due to this, he was grounded with Street Fighter/Marvel vs Capcom basics, but he has huge combo-ability with his special moves, that you need practice in order to master. This character was made for fighting game enthusiasts first, and DBZ fans second. Even so, he still has Dragon Ball Z feel in his winposes, sound effects, Dash Collision, Beam Colission and all that kind of stuff. But his damage output is still balanced with his combo scaler. The sprites are completely custom and made for Goku to fit in a SFA/CvS/SF3 roster. The animations are smooth and usually have plenty of frames. He also comes with more then 100 palettes to choose from, as well as the option to choose between his japanese or (Funimation) english voice. There are also a few options in his .config file to adjust a few things to your personal preference (slightly transparent or solid effects, choice of Super KO background, etc.). Overall this character is highly recommended if you like Capcom-styled characters in general, and DBZ fans who are looking for a character that has something deeper to offer than 100-hit fullscreen beams and 5-hit KO's. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' , + |}} + | + |}} + | |}} + |( EX version)}} + | ( EX version)}} + | |}} 'Supers' | |}} | |}} |}} | |}} |}} |}} 'Palettes ' Goku Z2 has an enormous range of palettes available, thanks to the contributors; about 130. MugenMundo's Goku Deus This version of Goku is in his most recent transformation, the Super Saiyan God. The gameplay and commands are inspired by the movie "Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods". Stats *Life: 3000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' LegendTTA's Goku Transform LegendTTA made a transforming Goku with good attacks and powerfuls specials, his sprites are edits of Open Source sheets by team OS. Mephistopheles edit Mephistopheles made a edit of LegendTTA's Goku with new and better sprites. Goku HR Goku HR, made by Xande Toscomics & Ribeiro, is one of the most well known versions of Goku. Known for it's unique high resolution sprites (similar to the Budokai games) and gameplay, this Goku has been seen in many fan made videos and is used in most M.U.G.E.N games seen around the internet. It has custom gameplay and many different specials like the Kaioken and two versions of the Spirit Bomb, however it cannot transform into a Super Saiyan. Category:CharactersCategory:Dragon Ball / Z / GT CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:MalesCategory:HumanoidsCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:AliensCategory:Shonen Jump CharactersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:Martial Artists Category:80's Characters